Watching
by Yuxi
Summary: InuKag: Just another sappy useless songfic churned out by urs truly. Inu Yasha thinks about Kagome...once again.


Disclaimer: I'm not making any money out of this. The characters aren't mine. So don't sue me. Even if you did, u wouldn't

get anything cuz im broke. There I said it.

Author's Notes: Well, it's a songfic (don't boo) cuz ive been listening to the song "Every Breath You Take" by The Police

(c'mon! everybody noes that song!) and I just love it so much that I had to do a songfic on it. It's a sad song…(u should try

to listen to it while watching something sad…you'll start blubbering so bad! :D) and since I love it so much, I just kept listening

and listening to it and now I'm writing about…stuff! XD Read and hopefully Review!! Cuz I need some feedback…not

getting enuf! Read on!

**Every breath you take,**

**Every move you make,**

**Every bond you break,**

**Every step you take,**

**I'll be watching you.**

Inu Yasha watched Kagome's sleeping form from high in his tree. He didn't know why he felt so flustered every time he

looked at her or when she was close. All he knew was that she could provoke feelings out of him that no one else even came

close to doing. 

He listened to the soft rustling of trees as a gentle breeze blew across the dark land. He was supposed to be asleep by

now…they had a long day of shard hunting tomorrow. Why couldn't he fall asleep?

Well, that's a stupid question.

It was Kagome of course. The stupid girl wouldn't leave him alone! 

No…he didn't want her to leave him alone. Then there would be no one else left. He wanted to tell her to leave so bad

sometimes that all he could do was stew about her incompetence and idiocy for breaking the jewel and being so weak. He

wanted her to leave him alone so he could be at peace with Kikyo…like it would have been 50 years ago. 

He wanted to abandon her in her time and take the shards with him so she could never come back. So she could never hurt

him again…so she could never make him frustrated…

So she could stop making him feel so happy…

He wanted her to leave…and never come back…so he could never hurt her with his own stupidity. He didn't want to yell at

her anymore. He didn't want to tell her she was useless and the only reason he let her stay was because she could sense

Shikon shards. He didn't want any of it.

He wanted to be with her…to make her happy…to love her…

But that was an impossible delusion that he kidded himself with. He couldn't be with her. Ever.

**Every single day,**

**Every word you say,**

**Every game you play,**

**Every night you stay,**

**I'll be watching you.**

Sometimes he wondered if she had any feelings for him and then his heart would speed up and he would feel like a little child

again. But then he would kick himself for thinking such ridiculous thoughts. Why would someone like Kagome ever have

feelings for him? All he did was yell at her and say she was good for nothing. Who wanted that?

It was right in his mind. Everything he wanted to say to her was planned out perfectly in his head. It was somewhere along the

way from his brain to his mouth that it got screwed up. A simple three words like "I love you" ended up turning into "Screw

off wench" in less than 3 seconds. Why? He had no idea. 

Besides, he already belonged to someone else. He had promised himself to Kikyo. He loved her…perhaps he always will.

Every time he saw her, he would get that thudding sensation in his chest like a long time ago. His knees would get weak, his

breath would come faster, and he was at a complete disadvantage around her.

But when she would reject him, his heart would break a little more each time. She wasn't the Kikyo that he had known so

long ago. She wasn't the woman that he had fallen in love with. However, nobody that you didn't care about can make your

heart break by telling you that you were a fool.

He wanted everything the way it was before Naraku. If he could help it, he would destroy the Shikon No Tama just to be

with her forever. He wanted to be…but the past remains the same. Only the future can be changed. 

That's his serious dilemma. If it hadn't been for Kagome entering into his life, he would have been dragged down to hell with

Kikyo a while ago. Of course, if it hadn't been for Kagome, he would most likely still be pinned to Goshinboku. Anyway, it

was her fault the jewel broke in the first place. Her complete ineptitude had only caused everyone more trouble. All he did

now was worry for his friends and crap…

Of course, if it weren't for her…he would have no friends to worry about… 

Inu Yasha tilted his head at Kagome's still body and sighed. What could he ever offer her? She had so much more to live for

than to be dragged into the whole mess with him and Naraku and Kikyo and the Shikon No Tama…and etc…and etc…there

was so much more that other people could offer her. Like Kouga…though he didn't want to admit it…or even that Hobo guy

from her time that never gave up on her…anybody would treat her better.

**Oh can't you see?**

**You belong to me,**

**How my poor heart aches,**

**With every step you take.**

He should just tell her to go home so he could be with Kikyo. He knew how much it hurt Kagome when he would go off to

see Kikyo but he couldn't choose between them. He just couldn't.

How was it possible to be in love with two people at once? Especially when they shared the same soul?

Isn't it ironic?

He didn't want to hurt Kagome anymore. But he didn't want to let Kikyo go either. He wanted to be with Kikyo…but he

wanted to make Kagome smile. He wanted to make her laugh, let her have a good time with him; fall asleep with her cradled

in his arms.

Hadn't he wanted that sometime ago with Kikyo? Yeah. Did he want it now…?

He really didn't know. 

All he knew was that he was hurting Kagome. He could see through her forced smiles. He could smell her salty tears when

she would turn away from him after he had seen Kikyo. She would do anything to make him happy…

Why?

How could she do that to herself? Didn't she know it wasn't healthy for anything?

**Every move you make,**

**Every vow you break,**

**Every smile you fake,**

**Every claim you stake,**

**I'll be watching you.**

Miroku and Sango had told him something about it a long time ago. How he was an imbecile for being so blind to the world

and Kagome. How she didn't deserve the pain he was causing her…how she wanted him to be happy at her own

expense…yea, he understood. He knew it all before his friends needed to tell him. 

There was nothing he could do. He supposed he could choose between Kikyo and Kagome but what then? Destroy the

other? All he would do is end up killing the other emotionally if not physically. So what could he do?

So caught up in his own thoughts, he never noticed Kagome open her eyes and walk under his tree. 

"Inu Yasha!" a loud whisper came under him and he almost fell out of the tree.

Quickly scrambling himself up, Inu Yasha breathed out a sigh of relief and glanced down murderously.

Of course, that only lasted for a second. Kagome looked so beautiful in the moonlight…her raven hair blowing gently with the

breeze…her warm eyes staring up at him humorously. 

Burying the intense urge to jump down and hug her, Inu Yasha swallowed the lump in his throat and put on the best glare he

could. "What do you want?" He growled menacingly and almost cringed at the roughness in his voice. He didn't want to be

like this with her. But he couldn't stop himself. It just…happened.

Kagome seemed to ignore the rough response and tilted her head. "I want to know why you were staring at me." She

whispered softly but clearly and straight to the point that Inu Yasha almost fell off his tree again.

How did she know? He was sure she had been asleep! Her breathing was regular, she hadn't moved…nothing!

As if she had read his thoughts Kagome smirked and sighed. "I know you well enough Inu Yasha. All this time with you have

taught me some things."

**Since you've gone I been lost without a trace.**

**I dream at night I can only see your face.**

**I look around but it's you I can't replace,**

**I feel so cold and I long for you embrace.**

**I keep crying baby, baby, please!**

She reached her arms out and stared at him with a smile on her face. At first, he had no idea what she wanted until she

jumped up a little and laughed. She wanted up. Like a child! She wanted him to carry her up!

In all the time that he had know her, she had never acted so…bold. (Ha! Ironic! Bold! Get it? XD o never mind…)

Inu Yasha fought down the immense urge to blush at the idea of him carrying her and jumped down to face her. What was she

planning…?

He scrunched his eyes at her as he stared at her smiling face for a while but nothing gave her away. 

"Um…" Came his intelligent reply, "I guess you want up…?"

Kagome nodded as if it should have been clear as day and said, "You're not going to make me climb up are you? I'm

wearing a skirt. And I don't think I can climb that thing."

Inu Yasha cleared his throat and awkwardly put his arms around Kagome's waist. Almost instantly, he felt Kagome's

outstretched arms wrap themselves around his neck and he suppressed the shivers that threatened to send themselves down

his spine. For a while, he just stood there lost in Kagome's sweet scent.

She smelled like…strawberries…and vanilla…so intoxicating…

He snapped out of all his thoughts when he heard Kagome clear her voice and say, "Are we going up or not?"

Quickly, he jumped up and landed gracefully on a branch trying to ignore the waves of embarrassment crashing through his

body. Putting her down, he sat cross-legged and looked at her questioningly. 

Kagome wobbly sat down on the branch and grabbed a tight hold of his shirt and breathed out shakily. "If I go down," she

stated matter-of-factly, "You're coming down with me."

Inu Yasha just uttered a sound somewhere between frustration and amusement but didn't say anything else. Seeing his earlier

questioning stare, Kagome answered him but only gave him further questions.

"I came up here, Inu Yasha, because I really wanted to talk to you about…me. Well, you. I guess us. Well you and me and

Kikyo." Blushing at her usage of words, or lack of it, Kagome cleared her throat uncomfortably.

**O can't you see?**

**You belong to me.**

**How my poor heart aches,**

**With every breath you take.**

"I know that you will always love Kikyo." She started somewhat unsure, "But I just wanted you to know that no matter what,

I'll always be here for you okay? It doesn't matter when, but if you need to talk to me, I'll always be here. Er-as a friend of

course. Yes. Friend." 

Inu Yasha felt his mouth drop a little. What was she trying to say? If she just wanted to tell him he could talk to her, he already

knew that. But the first and last sentence she said was completely unnecessary.

"I know that Kagome." Inu Yasha said softly, "But did you really have to tell me this late? You could have talked to me in the morning when you've gotten some sleep."

Kagome smiled to herself. It was just like Inu Yasha to worry about things like this and cover it up by insulting her…

How cute! Well…the being nice part…not the insulting part.

"No need to worry Inu Yasha. I'm not tired. You should get some rest though."

Inu Yasha just nodded and gathered Kagome into his arms and brought her back to solid ground. She was so caring…and beautiful…and so available…she was _there_…but he couldn't have her. It would be wrong…

He didn't really know how…but it was wrong. He couldn't lead her on when he'd just have to break it off later. She deserved better than that…but…why didn't he want to listen to reason? 

It was _so _frustrating! EVERYTHING was SO frustrating!

**Every move you make,**

**Every vow you break,**

**Every smile you fake,**

**Every claim you stake,**

**I'll be watching you.**

Giving up on trying to work anything out, Inu Yasha turned to walk back to his tree when he felt Kagome pull at his hand. He turned around to face a smiling Kagome.

"Thank you, Inu Yasha. For letting me sit in your tree and stuff. Oh, and sorry about bothering you this late."

Then, in an act either out of love or insanity, Kagome stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Good night." She whispered softly and walked to her sleeping bag feeling better than she had in months.

**Every move you make,**

**Every step you take,**

**I'll be watching you.**

Inu Yasha just stood rooted in place for the longest time feeling tingles spread through his body. Kagome had just kissed him. On the cheek. Sign? He didn't know. But it thrilled him to no end and that was just as good.

Perhaps he could never have her. 

But for now, having just this tiny piece of her was enough.

**I'll be watching you.**

The End 

Mmhmm, it's another pointless fic that made no sense. I know the ending was crap, but see, I started working on it a while ago, and it started out pretty good, and then I didn't want to work on it anymore, but since it was already so far along, I just made a crap ending later and this is my excuse for not writing very well. I'm tired. And I have algebra homework again. --

Yea, my life's like that. Anyway, review just for the hell of it and have a great Sunday. 'Cuz I'll be at algebra class. You MUST savor your Sundays. -- :D :P

Yuxi


End file.
